


this is how galaxies collide

by ace_corvid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I reworked it a little so it's a bit different though, M/M, May I offer you some logicality in these trying times?, Outer Space, Sappy, Short & Sweet, This zine was a while ago but I never posted this, Zine: The Core of Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid
Summary: A comfortable silence stretched the moment into eons and the universe stared back down at them, a maelstrom of science and something that could be magic, manifesting in only stars visible to the eye. Planets lay beyond their gaze, unquantifiable space and a deep unknown. It was a dominating feeling of how small they were, really, and how much they mattered still.Patton loved making sure people knew that.He loved the stars.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	this is how galaxies collide

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a zine quite a while ago now, and forgot to post it! i figured all of us could use a little Patton fluff right now, so here it is I guess!  
> this isn't my favourite thing i've ever written, but reediting it was a nice break from a big project im working on right now, so i hope you enjoy it!

Patton was sat outside, bathing in the starlight, when Logan steps outside to join him.

“Salutations, Patton.” Logan says awkwardly, coming to stand beside him. Patton giggles, and pats the ground next to him. In the mind palace, the grass was never wet and didn't get stuck on clothes, mostly for convenience sake. Logan takes a moment before he folds his gangly limbs and sits cross legged beside him.

“Hi Logan.” Fondness floods his voice, but his gaze is too soon torn back to the sea of stars lay out in front of them, fires that burn just as bright as they do. Logan feels silly for wishing Patton's gaze lay on him just a little while longer.

In that moment, the world becomes more infinite. Less confined.

“Stargazing?” Logan asks breathless, openly staring at the cloudless sky hanging over their heads. It truly was a beautiful sight, ethereal and boundless. He couldn't help but gape.

“Indeed I am, Lo.” His voice is a slow and reverent whisper. Whether that was in light of the stars or Logan, not even Patton knew.

Patton often likes to escape the inner mind palace and escape to this impossible amalgamation of skies. He's pretty sure in the real world, he wouldn't be able to see the majority of constellations in the same place at the same time like this, but Roman's creativity really does allow for wonders. The sky here is an explosion of galaxies, a fairy land of electric and dark blues, smoky purples and echoes of magenta mingling in a phantasmal display of colours. It's resplendent, majestic, and a bunch of other words Logan has to teach him. Patton doesn't really need all of the fancy words though. It's just... beautiful.

With a look over, he sees Logan seemingly drowning in it too.

As the heart, Patton gets dibs on most of the feelings. Whether it's awe and wonder at a sprawling sky or other less fortunate icky feelings is up to Thomas, but Patton's pretty sure he can feel any one emotion at any given time. And the view here manages to somehow overwhelm _all_ of that until he's breathless. It's utterly sublime.

A comfortable silence stretched the moment into eons and the universe stared back down at them, a maelstrom of science and something that could be magic, manifesting in only stars visible to the eye. Planets lay beyond their gaze, unquantifiable space and a deep unknown. It was a dominating feeling of how small they were, really, and how much they mattered still.

Patton loved making sure people knew that.

He loved the _stars_.

"I don't understand how anyone could live beneath this expanse of stars their entire lives and never care to know about them." Logan admits quietly, gazing up at galaxies upon galaxies, universes lost to the eye. Of course Logan would be more focused on the knowledge aspect of the view, but Patton thinks it's endearing. Patton can't even blame him.

"Me neither," Patton smiles softly, and a bit of pride enters his voice. "I can name all the constellations."

"I can name them, but I can't find them." Logan hesitates before speaking, somewhat sadly. If Patton didn't know any better he would have said he was resigned. "I have trouble with the visualizing, so I make do with star maps."

That makes sense to Patton. Logan's logical to his very core, to the very nature of his being; of course he'd have trouble with visualisation. That'd be more Roman's alley than anyone's, and begrudgingly, Remus's too. It's a little sad someone who loves the stars as much as him can't see the constellations, the relics of stories people have spun around the crude little pictures they saw in the same sky they see here.

Well, not the _same_ sky. Roman really has screwed up the layout of this sky to the point it would give astrologers an aneurysm.

Maybe though. Maybe Patton can help him see.

"Here." Patton says kindly, under the weight of the stars and possibly the sun as he leans into Logan's space with the echo of a grin. "Let me show you."

He takes his hand.

Patton obviously knew about Logan's affection for astronomy, but he'd never really connected that with a potential love for stargazing until now, as the stars themselves filled Logan's eyes. Patton was always missing connections like that, but when it lead to moments like this, he couldn't find it within himself to care. Patton began to grin and sidled up a little closer, awkwardly shuffling off his cardigan and onto the grass.

“This one here is Draco; it's meant to be a dragon, but it really doesn't look like one if you ask me. And here's Orion, the hunter. I'm sure you know he's based on-”

“The Greek myth.” Logan, ever the logical side, interrupts. “He was a friend of Artemis, until he fell in love with her, and she scorned him. Orion is one of the most conspicuous and recognizable constellations, Its brightest stars are the supergiants: blue-white Rigel and red Betelgeuse.”

“Wow, you know so much about stars!” Patton laughs, and somehow, Logan is looking at him instead of the celestial marvels in the sky.

“Show me more?” Logan asks, quietly hopeful, and Patton giggles, throwing an arm around him.

“Well here's ursa major...”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at:  
> Tumblr: ace-corvid.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/ace_corvid  
> come yell at me!
> 
> i always appreciate a kudos and a comment ;) i hope you liked it!!


End file.
